In regular portable computers, the tilt unit generally utilizes a spring type of mechanism to produce torsion for the display unit the drawbacks of which may include: (1) Difficulty of securing the torque required since the manufacturing tolerance for the spring is difficult to control; (2) Difficulty of assembling because many parts are used; and (3) Different torque may result for different direction of rotation.